This invention relates to vehicle suspension strut bodies, or members.
Vehicle suspension strut bodies have brackets used to secure functional lines such as brake lines or cables, to the strut bodies. The brackets prevent chafing of the functional lines, assure the lines rotate about the longitudinal strut axes as vehicle wheels are turned during cornering, and prevent undue stress at the connections between the lines and their fittings. In the past, functional line brackets have been asymmetrically mounted on vehicle suspension strut bodies, such that the bodies have been uniquely right or left hand. A desire to avoid interference between strut bodies and other vehicle components may have caused the asymmetry. As a result of the asymmetry, inventories for vehicle suspensions have required unique stocks of both right and left hand strut bodies, to be complete.